


The Little Bat and The Dark Knight

by templarhalo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain-centric, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Long-Suffering Jim Gordon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarhalo/pseuds/templarhalo
Summary: In a better world, a six year old Casssandra Cain is saved from her abusive, assassin father David Cain by  The Batman.  A week later she's adopted by Bruce Wayne billionaire playboy phillintrophist  with a heart of gold.A year later she and her two best friends  discover Bruce Wayne is Batman, (after suspecting the vigilante was her grandfather Alfred.) her Aunt Kate Kane, is Batwoman and her older brother Detective Dick Grayson of the Bludhaven PD is Nightwing.Three Years later, Selina Kyle breaks into  Wayne Manor to dust for Bruce Wayne's fingerprints... and try to steal the beloved Pearl Necklace that Cassandra's grandmother wore the fateful night she was murdered.To say Cass would be upset about that... Would be a understatement.She's also pretty pissed her sleepover was ruined.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Kate Kane, Kate Kane & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. In medias res- The Princess of Gotham and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's first chapter was inspired by the The Dark Knight Rises

Bruce Wayne… was an odd man. Every one knew his story, knew his political opinions and what he donated his billions of dollars too.

But so little was known about Bruce Wayne as a person. He was charming, witty, utterly surpassing George Clooney in suave and Ben Affleck in sex appeal. He was noted for his resemblance to Robert Pattison, yet many swore he could have been Christain Bale's twin brother.

Bruce Wayne was a… private man. Details on his childhood and upbringing and education after his parent's murder were scarcer than honesty and genuine decency in the Republican Party. 

He'd been presumed dead for almost two years after his eighteenth birthday and Mr. Wayne had only made vague comments about  "A journey for knowledge and perspective. To devote myself to an ideal my parents would be proud of." when asked about his disappearance and sudden, unlooked for return to a grateful Gotham City and to the State of New Jersey.

Yes Gotham was grateful for Mr. Wayne’s return. He donated billions of dollars a year to various foundations and charities, and was a firm supporter of the beloved Commissioner Gordon, who taken great strides to purge the GCPD of corruption and clean up Gotham.

Selina Kyle, was grateful for Mr. Wayne’s return too. This charity gala was the perfect cover for her little mission to dust for the man's fingerprints.

"With your support today ladies in gentleman, we can make an incredibly profitable investment not just in the future of Gotham, but in the State of New Jersey." Bruce Wayne said from a podium. Wayne was handsome. Tall, broad-shouldered and well built, with hair dark as night and blue eyes. He moved with casualb

Millionares and billionaires, public servants and private sector workers listened attentively, hanging onto his every word. Playboy he may have been, Bruce Wayne knew how to command attention and respect 

"By ensuring more comprehensive prison reform and acess to education and rehabilitation for convicted felons, we can not only reduce our crime and recdivism rates, but also reduce unemployment. Wayne Enterprises has filled numerous key positions with former criminals. The percentage of reformed criminals in the ranks of my employees has gone from five percent to 33%. While correlation does not equal causation, My stockholders have noted an uptick in profits. And I've noted less board meetings on my iternary."

The crowd chuckled 

"Ladies and gentleman our prisons are not entirely filled with irredeemable monsters. It is time that outdated view comes to an end." Mr. Wayne paused

Some of you may think I am "soft" on crime because of this and my vocal protest against the Dent Act. I think people forgot when the Falcone Gang crashed my daughter's eighth birthday party I put a cake knife in Carmine Falcone's chest?"

Falcone, certainly did not, the media did not, and conspiracy theorists on the the internet who thought the genius billionaire playboy phillintrophist was Batman did not. 

" Anywya, speaking of my daughter, a dear friend of hers, inspirerer this next initiative I'm going to discuss tonight. While I wish I could name this program after this sweet, fierce girl's mother. For her and her daughter's safety we had to settle for a name so boring I'm not even going to say it aloud."

"As you know supervillains and gangs continue to plague Gotham and our world. Many of these vile men and women, are selfish creatures. So self-uncaring, they do not take into account how breaking the law and harming innocent people affects thier own families. When justice is served , their spouses and chilrdren are often left with nothing. They're forced to turn to ill-begotten means to support themselves. “

“The children of these criminals inevitably, succumb to the siren song of drug addiction, the predations of gangs and cartels and the romanticism of being a supervillain."

"Joining us tonight are Commisioner Gordon and Detective Montoya. They will both tell you of repeated cases of children as young as seven forced into prostitution, conscripted into gun running and assisting money laundering. Many of these children wind up in juvenile detention centers or worse, wind up dying in a gutter or alleyway."

" I am proud to announce that Wayne Enterprises is donating 1.2 billion dollars in resources and funding to the GCPD, schools, local churchs, and non profit organizations to ensure that these children are not forced to kill at the behest of abusive fathers. That they have a future. That they are given the opportunity… that they are given what they deserve. The chance to be children. Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy the party, and please don't drink my cellars dry this time."

With that the party began in earnest. Selina slipped into the hustle and bustle of the maids and staff. She watched Wayne chat amicably with a blond woman whose snow white evening gown, and finely sculpted features screamed she came from old blood and old money.

The Waynes kept a small permanent staff, to maintain their home, but for big events they hired numerous maids, caterers and they other personal. It was easy, almost too easy to sneak in as one.

“You know his second son is back.” One is the servers said as they began to load plates with glasses of wine and hoeurdevores

“Back from where?”

“PMC work, bounty hunting hell if know, He showed up in the manor a week ago with a duffle back and guncase. He has one of them five-sevens on his hip,”

“So the first son's a big shot detective for the Bludhaven P.D the second, a contract killer, what's the third kid gonna wind up as?”

“A goddamn princess.” one of the servants muttered.

“She’s already is one.”

Before the gossip could continue, the butler, and once legal guardian for Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennworth cleared his throat, his face a mask of disapproval.

"Mr. Till, why are your people using the main staircase? And where’s Mrs. Bolton?” The mustached and ruggedly handsome gentleman asked.

Pennworth held a tray in his hands and a key on his hip.

“Uh…she’s up at the bar, sir. Can I help?” Selina asked in the tone of a young woman, eager to please,

The butler’s eyes narrowed into slits. He fixed Selina with a studious gaze.

“Mistress Cassandra is having two friends sleeping over. The East drawing room, unlock the door, put the trays on the table, lock the door again. Nothing more. Do you understand Miss?” Mr. Pennyworth asked.

“Yes sir,” Selina answered 

Alfred handed the the plate with the trays to her, than the key, a thick, baroque brass object you could crack someone's skull with if you hefted it right. 

"Good. See to it. Now.” The Butler said in a stern yet not unkind tone.

Selina nodded. The tray’s contents smelled good. Roasted potatoes, green beans and beef with fresh baked bread, cookies and brownies. 

_Fare worthy of Gotham’s royalty indeed._ Selina thought.

Gingerly and with cat-like grace Selina crept into the the East Drawing room. . Selina’s ears twitched as her heels clicked across the hardwood floor. 

She sat the tray down and exhaled.

There were no patter of children's feet, Selina was in the clear, She slinked into the inner room, which had been left open. It was well furnished with oleld persian rugs, and gothic furniture The only oddity, was the archery butt that had been set up at the end of the room.

Her objective was a little safe wnestled in a chestnut dresser covered in framed photographs. Selina couldn't help but pause to examine them.

There was one of Thomas and Martha Wayne, half burned and faded. There was a picture of Bruce Wayne’s, eldest son Dick Grayson in his police blues, a picture of an older ladies birthday party, a banner reading “Happy 50th Ma Kent!” sat next to a picture of another party , the banner reading “Welcome home Jason!” 

Selina’s gaze lingered on the silly photos, particularly the one with Bruce’s youngest daughter Cassandra. 

_The help wasn't kidding when they said she was a Princess._

Bruce Wayne was a private man. Details on his children were even harder to come by. Particularly details on his youngest daughter Cassandra.

The story the framed photographs told her was more information than the tidbits and morsels fed to a ravenous papparzi. Selina felt heartache and jealously. Cassandra was clearly loved and doted on by her family, She got more presents for her 7th birthday than Selina has gotten over the course of her childhood.

Selina shook her head, and got to work. She cracked the safe in two minutes.

The only thing inside was an old pearl necklace. Selina smiled. Diamonds may have been a girl’s best friend, but pearls were a girl’s real partner.

She gently removed the pearls from the safe and tried them on.

Damn they looked good on her, 

Selina grinned a Cheshire grin, now all she had to do was dust for prints and she’d be on her-

An arrow whipped past her head and lodged itself in the bullseye of the target.

She shrieked and turned to see three little girls standing in the doorway. The one in the center, an adorable Asian girl clad in a black silk nightgown clutched a composite bow in her slender hands. 

At her right was a little girl with purple and blue dyed hair. To the left of the girl who has almost shot Selina was another child wearing pajamas the color of eggplant and armed with a quarterstaff. Hair the color of spun gold tumbled past her shoulders and her eyes were the same shade of blue as the sky on a spring day. 

“Didn't your daddy tell you not to shoot at people?” Selina snapped in an indigent tone.

“Didn't your dad tell you not to steal?” The little girl with the bow that could only be Cassandra Wayne snapped.

“That’s a bold accusation.” Selina said. Stupid brat and stupid her. 

“My family raised me to be bold.” the little girl said simply. Her big brown eyes studied Selina they way a fox would a hare.

“That’s a beautiful necklace, it reminds me of one that belonged to my grandmother.” Cassandra said lightly. 

She stepped to the safe with the grace of a soon to be warrior-queen, her withering glare unwavering.

"But that can’t be the same one, cause her pearls are in this safe."

Cassandra opened the safe and scowled.

With the elegance of a ballerina the ten year old knocked another arrow.

Selina's panties became wet, and not in the fun way.

"Listen kid, I don't wanna hurt you and I don't think you're gonna shoot me with that bow."

The girl lowered the bow.

"You're right. I'm. not going to shoot you."

“Harper. Taze her."

The blue and purple haired girl drew a compact tazer pistol before Selina could lunge for the window.

Lightening flooded her body and caused her to piss herself as she flopped like a fish on the Persian rug.

Cassandra Wayne stalked over to her.

Never in her entire life had Selina expected to be scared of a child 

The little girl gently, almost reverently lifted the Pearl's from Selina's neck.

Than she stomped on Selina's faced with a slippered foot.

* * *

Cassandra Wayne was ten years old. Her hobbies included ballet, Bharatanatayum, interpretive dance, reading Shakespeare, Kendo and playing with Legos. 

She was autistic, dyslexic and preffered ASL over verbal communication due to abuse at the hands of her sperm doner, rendering her mute for a good portion of her formative years. Her best friends in the whole wide world were Stephanie Brown and Harper Row. 

She had the best father in the whole wide world, the best big brothers in the whole wide world, the best grandfather/butler in the whole wide world, and the  _coolest_ Aunt in the whole wide world.

And she was downright furious, that a criminal had broken into her house, tried to steal her grandmother’s pearl necklace, was probably going to dust for her father’s fingerprints to use for some nefarious purpose and ruined her sleepover.

"So now what?" Stephanie asked as she poked the unconscious burglar with her staff.

"We get your Uncle Jim or Aunt Kate's girlfriend to arrest her right?” Harper asked.

Cassandra shook her head.

“It’d. be really suspicious if either if them slipped away from the party, and Allfred is busy. I'll text Jason. He's probably bored out of his skull. “

“How do you think she knew your grandma’s pearls were in that safe?” Harper asked 

"She didn't. She was probably here to get Dad's fingerprints. The Pearl's were just a bonus." Cassandra told her dearest friend

Cassandra began rifling through the unconscious burglars pockets. She found an old finger dusting kit similar to the kind her father's friend Barry used in his job as a crime scene technician and an iPhone. 

Cassandra noted the attempted robber's hairpins were the kind you could stab and throw at someone. She ran her hand over the woman's fingers. Too smooth, and the texture was like sandpaper. . 

_Probably wearing fake fingerprints, or had undergone surgery to have hers replaced or rendered unmatchable._ Cassandra thought.

Cassandra sighed in frustration, wishing she knew more. That she could do more. But she wasn't a crime fighting batarang tossing vigilante. Not yet. The only thing she could do was get her brother up here and eat her dinner before it got cold.

Cassandra prayed the woman was her because of her father's public life. Because if she was here because of her father's  _nocturnal activities,_ than what little safety and certainty she had left in her life since finding out her bumbling, generous, father was Batman would be gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina meets The Bat,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this took a long time to write, and not just because of all the shit in my life   
>  with school and this coronavirus. 
> 
> Anway, even though this chapter is very much "a set up the plot," chapter before we get into the meat of this fic, this was still fun to write, especially my little scene with Bullock. (Were Gordon and Bullock involved with how our little Heroine got adopted by Bruce? Ohhhh yes. There is a reason she calls them both her Uncles.) 
> 
> Also this chapter marks the first of many shout outs to the beloved and hilarious Dragon Ball Z Abridged by TeamFourstar.

Selina awoke to being pistol whipped. 

"Usually the good cop bad cop routine doesn't start with the bad cop." She groused

"Sweetheart. I am the good cop." Captain Harvey Bullock of the GCPD said. The Captain was a handsome, swarthy man in his late 30s to early 40s, but with his stubble. sagging jowls stringy hair and muscle masking belly, he look like he was in his early fifties. The dark circles of too many late nights and cold cases framed beady, intelligent eyes that reminded Selina too much of a mean old tom cat she dueled with as a kid for scraps of food from a Chinese take out place on 15th street.

“Did she scare you?” Harvey asked. He holstered his service revolver and lit a cigarette. 

“Who?” Selina asked.  “Little Miss Cass. I once mistook her for The Bat ya know? She’s a quiet kid. Scary kid too. Not in the pscho way, but she’s got that intensity ya know? Not afraid to tell people their shit doesn’t stink. Great kid, gonna do a lot of good for this city when’s she older.” 

“She almost took my head off with an arrow.” Selina growled. Bullock blew cigarette smoke in Selina’s face.

“And you were breaking into her home, stealing her murdered grandmother’s pearls, dusting for her father’s fingerprints and ruining her sleepover. Miss Kyle You’re lucky the Waynes support the GCPD and the rule of law, or that kid would have made you wish you were dead.”

“I thought you said “Little Miss Cass” wasn’t a psycho?” 

“She aint, but I did say I almost mistook her for the Bat once didn’t I?” Bullock said as he took another puff.

“What does she brand people like he does? Drop mob bosses from fire escapes?”

Bullock laughed.  “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He made smoke rings for a minute, than tapped his cigarette on the table bolted to the interrogation room floor.

“So hired you?”  “Who said I was hired?” Selina shot back as he pulled at the handcuffs. 

“My safe word is cheshire by the way.” Bullock scratched his stubble.  “Mh-hm and mines Coronary. Listen Miss Kyle. I read your file, you’re looking at forty years of with possibility of parole. Mr. Wayne has been generous and dropped the charges he normally would file against someone for stealing his dead mother’s pearls and attempting to steal his fingerprints. We can cut a deal, maybe even cut that time in half for your sentence. Hell we’ll even send you to Metropolis instead of County. All I wanna know is who hired you.”

“Yeah how about no?"

Bullock sighed. He chewed his cigarette as his gaze bored into her. It was a studious one. It made Selina's ears redden and her neck hair prickle. 

"Listen. I know your type. You want a clean slate. You want out of Gotham because work that isn't tied to the mobs or the freaks is drying up. You want out because the heats getting closer, but you don't wanna leave… because if you run, you'll be running all your life. Gotham is your home. She's all you've ever known. "

Selina fought to steady her breathing.

"For the last time. I wasn't hired by anybody." She said.

Bullock put out his cigarette. He sighed and rose.

"I'm not wasting my time with you. It’s the bad cops turn now.”

Selina was plunged into darkness For five terrible minutes, she was alone with her own breathing.

Than the lights flickered back on

Bullock was gone, in his place The Bat stood before Selina Kyle. He was tall, as frightening as he was ridiculous looking in his cowl and cape. His mouth, the only sign of humanity, was pursed in a frown.

Selina felt the cool steel of a gun press against the back of his head.

“I though you didn’t kill people.” Selina said as her heart hammered in her chest.

“Red Hood does. “ Batman said in his gravely, modulated rumble. 

“This is a Smith and Wesson Model 29.” Red Hood growled.  “You’ve seen Dirty Harry I assume?”

“One of the few movies I didn’t pirate.” Selina said weakly. She had pissed herself again. Godammit where had her resolve gone?

“Listen, do you really think Gordon will let you kill me?”

“Gordon and the GCPD know when to turn a blind eye to things. Who hired you to break into Bruce Wayne’s Mansion?” 

“What’s Bruce Wayne to you? A friend? Boyfriend? You and him a couple of bird nerds?"

"We keep each other sane." Batman said with a throaty chuckle as he sat down and began drumming his fingers on the steel table.

"I'm glad Bruce let me show Cassandra and her friends a few things. Always knew it'd come in handy one day."

Selina winced uncomfortably, recalling the purple and blue haired punk who’d tazed her. 

"What's Cassandra Wayne to you?" Selina Kyle asked.

"She saved Captain Bullock's and I's lives once. I returned the favor by having Bruce Wayne adopt her. I like to keep an eye on Cass. Keep her and her friends safe."

“I suppose every Princess needs a Knight in shining armor." Selina spat

"Something like that. You and Cassandra Cain are more alike than you think. Abusive homes, stealing to survive-

"Well not everyone is lucky to have a rich white boy absolve them of their sins Batsy. And you’re not going to let your buddy here blow my brains out over this table. You’re a good guy. " Selina snapped.

The voice modulator made Batman’s laugh a static-laden rasp. 

“You’re right redemption doesn’t come easy. It’s a long, long road. And you’re right. I’m not going to let Red Hood kill you.”

Selina breathed a sigh of relief. The cool metal of the revolver pressing against the back of her skull disappeared.

Than the Red Hood seized her by her hair and slammed her head into the table. Her head swam, and its wasn’t till, The Bat seized her right hand in a lock that things slid back into focus.

“I’m going to make you wish I had if you don’t tell me who hired you, and what they want with Bruce Wayne’s fingerprints. You have a choice. Either you tell me who hired you, and I speak with Commissioner Gordon, about a reduced sentence. Ten years, with the last five being community service with an ankle monitor. Or I start breaking your fingers one by one. And after that, the Hood and I are going to get **_Creative_**.” 

Selina gulped. 

"You're not bullshiting about the deal?" Selina asked 

“You have my word.” 

“Fine. It was Black Mask. I was given five hundred grand up front, and would have been given another five hundred grand had I met up with by midnight tomorrow if I had Bruce Wayne’s fingerprints.""

The bat made a hmm sound. The lights flickered out. When they flicked back on, Selina was alone.

* * *

“What the hell does Black Mask want with your fingerprints?” Jason asked.

“Do a bit of Corporate Espionage on behalf of one of Wayne Enterprise’s competitors? Frame me for a crime? It doesn’t matter. What matter is stopping him. "

“Batman’s right. Black Mask has been taking back his old turf in Gotham, funneling in money, guns, drugs, the works. Right now he’s focusing on the Mobs, and whats left of the Falcone crime family, but its only a matter of time before he sets his sights on the people who kicked him out of Gotham the first time and put him on the International Most Wanted list.” Gordon said as he lit his battered pipe. The Commissioner was pacing back and forth, tired and irritated the night's festivities had been ruined. Just one Saturday night that was inturrupted by a crime or supervillain Bullshit was clearly too much to ask for. 

“Me, you, The Birds of Prey.” Bruce said

“What am I chopped liver? I’m the one who blew his arm off with a Gustaf. “ Jason 

“And Zinda emasculated him with a Spas-12. You’re point?’ Bruce replied .

“My point is Sionis was pretty fucking crazy before the aforementioned limb and penis removal. To go from top of the Gotham criminal food chain, to an inmate, to a fugitive on the run from INTERPOL to back where he started, on top of having to move from club to club so every undercover cop, PI and bounty hunter doesn’t take a shot at him, probably isn’t doing wonders for his mental health.” Jason said.

The Red Hood looked out at Gotham. From the top of GCPD HQ, one could see all of Gotham in its frankenstein glory. The newer buildings standing proud amongst the old Art Deco building and gothic spires. The illumination from, electronic billboards, skyscrapers and street lights pierced the fog that shrouded the city in the evening. In the distance, one could see the rude splendor of Metropolis, Gotham's upstart younger sister.

“Should have made sure he was dead last time I ran into him.” Jason muttered.

Bruce didn’t feel the need to argue or lecture Jason on the ethics of choosing not to kill or kill . His son would do the right thing.

He always did. 

Jim cranked the Bat-Signal off and turned to head back to his office. His bed beckoned, and he was ready to punch out and drive back to his apartment. 

‘Start with Gotham Harbor, we've found shipments of heroin and surplus military gear linked to Black Mask's gang there . Call Montoya if you-

Jim looked over his shoulder.

The Bat and the Hood were gone.

“Always on the move.” The Commissioner grumbled as he took another puff of his pipe. He pulled out his cellphone, and shot a text to his daughter letting her know he was off the clock.

Keeping an eye on his brother-in-arms and his son was her problem now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering what Gustaf is.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Gustaf_recoilless_rifle


End file.
